Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves optimizing transmission of data in a manner that accounts for conservation of system resources—e.g., bandwidth, and power of the terminal.
Cellular service providers, for example, continue to develop more enhanced network services and applications. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater and greater functional capabilities in smaller and smaller form factors. For instance, beyond the already advanced telephony and data capabilities, these devices can include other sophisticated functions and applications, such as digital camera functionality and gaming applications. The goals of greater functionalities with reduced form factor are at odds with the design of the power system of the mobile devices, in that generally more functions require more battery consumption. However, consumers expect more capability as well as identical, or even longer, operation of the phones, thereby providing longer talk-time, etc. Therefore, to be competitive, the manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for longer battery life.